


Cane and Able

by MissSuzeH



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, drug enduced, starts as noncon and changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSuzeH/pseuds/MissSuzeH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick Chilton doesn't only want to get into Will Graham's head. This is what else can happen under the effects of sodium amytal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Striking A Deal

He caressed the tip. Smooth and shiny under his slender almost artistic fingers. They curled tightly around the bulbous head before sliding gently and erotically along the ridged length.

Touching and toying with his cane had become almost like stroking himself. Something Frederick Chilton had indulged in and enjoyed a lot more since Will Graham had been in his hospital. He felt heat pool low in his belly as Will spoke almost politely with him for the first time. Frederick Chilton viewed him suspiciously gripping the cane tightly between his fingers as he offered **_HIM_** a deal.

“Same deal I gave Beverly Katz”

Chilton feigned ignorance as to what he was referring but as always the man he believed to be an intelligent psychopath was one step ahead of him.

“Oh you know what it is. You’ve been recording our conversations. Or are we pretending that you didn’t?”

Chilton knew there was no point denying it. His curiosity was getting the better of him as was his desire to get closer to Will Graham. This might just be the opportunity he was looking for. “What _**this**_ are you offering in exchange for my _ **that**_?” He asked sarcastically his piercing green eyes fixed firmly and lecherously on the incarcerated Graham. His thumb still sliding provocatively over the tip of the cane.

He laughed hollowly at Graham’s response. Standing he moved like a 19th century dandy toward the “dunking cage” taunting Graham with the fact that his personality disorder and neurosis were all forgeries. That he had manipulated Jack Crawford and Doctors Bloom and Lecter. He however had got the psychopaths triumvirate, charm, focus and ruthlessness. Just for good measure he added that the charm was debatable. But casting a sidelong glance at his patient he knew for him at least the charm was VERY much in evidence and it wasn’t only his head he wanted to get inside. 

He heard Graham ask him if he was curious; oh he was curious alright, about many things when it came to Will Graham. He moved closer to the cage and asked him if he would allow him to test him. Graham’s clear blue eyes sparkled with amusement and he laughed nonchalantly. Assuring him he would take them all, being the first and last word in the mind of Will Graham. Something he could dine out on for years. 

Having that charm, focus and ruthlessness he couldn’t help but wonder if Graham were playing him. Chilton had already suffered badly at the hands of one serial killer he wasn’t about to make that mistake again. He couldn’t stop a sharp step backwards as Graham leant forward slipping his muscled arms through the bars, suggesting they remove Hannibal Lecter from the picture and that he be under Chilton’s exclusive care. Whilst still more than a little nervous of what he thought Will Graham capable, the unbridled images of him restrained and in his “exclusive care” flashed though his dirty little mind. That and the kudos it would give were enough to seal the deal. 

He gripped the cane firmly between his fingers holding the head tightly and smiled at the prospect of what was literally to come!


	2. Exclusive Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Graham is now under Dr Frederick Chilton's exclusive care but just what does that mean?

Frederick Chilton watched excitedly, his breathing shallow as it slid slowly and deliberately into Will Graham’s restrained body. His well-defined chest rising and falling under the hospital coveralls as it went in deeper and deeper; his flesh constricting and flinching around the intrusion.

“Our old friend, sodium amytal” Chilton had explained after telling Graham he wanted him to sign a consent form agreeing to the narco analytic interview. He needed some assurance that he was going to be told the truth. Pride and a case of one-upmanship demanded that.

Whatever else happened in this room today Dr Frederick Chilton was not going to be taken for a fool.

He quickly brushed aside the comment from Will Graham that the drug would loosen his tongue. His already semi aroused body twitching at the mere thought. Walking slowly back towards his patient, Chilton leaned heavily on his cane. It wasn’t only the injuries he had suffered at the hands of Abel Gideon that were impairing his movement.

For the moment at least he would keep things professional. Answering Graham’s probing questions certainly ensured that. Frederick Chilton almost preened as he recalled his comments to Hannibal Lecter a week or so ago how lucid and how perceptive he was. But was miffed that he wouldn’t talk to him and that Hannibal himself was his sole topic of conversation. Well that was about to change. Oh how he would enjoy imparting that to Dr Lecter over yet another perfectly cooked meal or vintage bottle of something or another.

However when Graham suggested that he and Hannibal Lecter had shared stories of the unorthodox, nothing professional went through Frederick Chilton’s mind. Things were about to get very unorthodox, but he would take his time, there was no hurry. A salacious smile lifted his lips as Graham took his precious black and silver Mont Blanc pen and signed the consent form.

As he scribbled his name with some difficulty, his hands still bound by the leather cuffs. Frederick Chilton’s mind slipped back to their first encounter: Focussing on the meeting rather than why they had come to the BSHFCI: The ensuing events not something he cared to recall. When Jack Crawford had introduced them had been instantly aware and attracted to the rather awkward but incredibly attractive academic who made little eye contact with him. He was also a little in awe of the man of whom the veteran FBI agent spoke so highly. Flattering him unashamedly, flirting with him even. He had hoped Graham would take him up on his request to make a _**special visit**_ at a later date. He hadn’t and on subsequent visits he had been aloof, to the point of rudeness. But now things were very different and whilst Will Graham had not exactly given consent to what Frederick Chilton had in mind, he had said he was under his “exclusive care”. And that was exactly what he intended to provide.


	3. Under The Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton's desires change as he begins to realise just how unorthodox things really had been with Hannibal Lecter

The fluid flowed unhurriedly into Graham’s body. Alone now in the slightly darkened room, Chilton surreptitiously shifted position, he physically ached with arousal.

But first things first: He needed to satisfy his professional curiosity before he could satiate his personal needs. The former would certainly fire the latter. He wanted answers and he wanted to be able to say that **_he_** and **_he_** alone had been the man who had understood Will Graham.

The lights flashed like they had walked into a barrage of paparazzi and Chilton watched as his patient became hot and restless. Sweat formed on his brow and his soft wavy hair became damp. Agitated his pupils constricted and dilated. His fingers clenched the arms of the chair he was fettered to.

Confident Graham was now pliable enough he began with his questions. Asking if his esteemed predecessor had administered any drugs or opiates during their sessions. Not looking up as his pen sped across his pad jotting down notes.

Whilst keen to obtain the answers that would put him one step ahead of Jack Crawford and Doctors Bloom and Lecter, Frederick Chilton had a far baser instinct that he wanted to address. That this was literally within touching distance made him more than a little impatient.

With the sodium amytal coursing through his veins Frederick Chilton was able to study his attractive young patient both unhindered and unobserved. His body now was fully aroused with throbbing need, he gripped his pen tighter; just a few more questions.

Despite that overwhelming need and desire for Graham, his concern was palpable as with the aid of the drug he fought the unseen demons that plagued his waking days and his night time dreams.

 

Frederick Chilton had been plagued by dreams too. Aside from those he suffered being hacked apart by a deranged serial killer. These were dreams he hadn’t experienced since he was in his teens. But since Jack Crawford had introduced him to Will Graham, on more than one occasion he had woken up, hot and breathless, his own semen pooling in his pants or trickling down his thigh. Night after night he had drifted off to sleep imagining what he would do to Will Graham. What he would get Will Graham to do to him. Up until this very moment when Will looked at him, frightened and vulnerable from something triggered under the influence, his dreams had been driven by power. Frederick Chilton couldn’t honestly admit that he was into BDSM but everything in his dreams had been fuelled by dominance, a desire to control and even inflict pain on Will Graham. But as those baby blue eyes looked almost pleadingly at him something changed.

“Will?” His voice was soft, gentle and deeply concerned. He saw genuine fear etched on his handsome face. He listened intently in horror and disbelief at Will Graham’s shaky and at times breathless recollections of just **_HOW_** radically unorthodox Hannibal Lecter’s treatments had been. Inducing and encouraging the seizures that Will had suffered and using his trust and encephalitis to distort time and memories.

Frederick Chilton put down his pad and his pen. He walked slowly and unaided across the room and unbuckled one of the leather straps restraining Will Graham.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Frederick Chilton has released one of Will Graham's restraints was this a good move?

Will Graham’s fingers constricted around his warm exposed flesh.  They were rougher than he had anticipated, heightening his awareness.  Frederick Chilton’s breathing became ragged as the grip tightened.  His limpid green gaze met Will’s piercing blue. His nails biting into Chilton’s wrist.

 

Fear coursed through Frederick Chilton’s veins he was terrified. Transported back to the observatory, where lying on a makeshift operating table he had been at the mercy of the man he believed to be the Chesapeake Ripper, Abel Gideon.  Partially eviscerated and left for dead.

A questioning softness flickered in the piercing blueness and the sharp biting nails were replaced by the feather light touch of a caressing thumb pad.  A swift tug brought Frederick Chilton unexpectedly into very close and intimate contact with Will Graham.  His legs, whilst restrained by the leather cuffs in the same way as his arms, were splayed on individual rests. Frederick Chilton found himself nestling between Will Graham’s powerful thighs. The erection he had been trying so desperately to conceal now achingly hard against him. Heat surged through his body in arousal and through his face in embarrassment. Attempting to draw back he felt Graham’s muscles flex and tighten around him. 

“Isn’t this what you want Frederick?”  His voice was hushed and even.

Of course he was just tormenting him. His throbbing cock was quite literally hard against Will’s inner thigh how could he possibly deny that this was what he wanted.  

“You think I am playing you, tormenting you perhaps Frederick. Thinking maybe it’s the effect of the drugs?”

The strong fingers of his unrestrained hand tightened once more around Chilton’s wrist. “Does this feel like I am playing you Frederick? Does this feel drug induced to you?”  He placed Dr Chilton’s shaking hand against his groin. 

His fingers trembling he feels the growing hardness of the younger man.  A thin layer of harsh institution cotton between him and the desire he thought he had concealed so well.  This isn’t what he was expecting at all.  Not in any of his dreams had Will Graham been such a willing participant.  As his fingers traced the outline of Graham’s ample erection he feels him thrust his hips slightly forward. The knowledge that three of his limbs are still tethered give Fredrick Chilton courage not to mention an immensely erotic thrill.  The only thing he wants completely unrestrained is Will Graham’s cock.  His hand moves hesitantly towards the fly buttons, one by one he slowly pops them.

Will Graham’s hard flesh is silky smooth to his tentative touch. The veined shaft is beautiful in its arousal and Frederick Chilton can resist no longer curling his still slightly trembling fingers around its length. His stroke is even and supple Will Graham takes a sharp intake of breath his cock twitching appreciatively at the ministrations.

Terrified as he was when Graham had grabbed his wrist Frederick’s ardour had died instantly, his cock shrivelling. It now throbbed mercilessly once more against Will’s inner thigh.  He couldn’t help himself rubbing himself against his restrained patient.  Visibly shocked when Will Graham’s free hand caressed his arse, sliding his thumb over the clothed crack and pressing him harder against his thigh.  At this moment in time Frederick Chilton failed to understand what sexual gratification people got out of bondage. He was finding it extremely frustrating.  Dare he release Will Graham’s other hand?  The gasp and moan that escaped the tethered man as he gently pumped his now weeping cock was all the encouragement he needed.  And he released the second leather cuff.

 

 


	5. Unorthodox Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Fredrick Chilton has released both of Will Graham's hands. His therapy is just a tad unorthodox

Will Graham's recently freed hand remained where it was. Relaxed and unmoving in the open cuff. He smiled languorously at the somewhat bemused psychiatrist. Pressing his thigh against Chilton's straining erection. The subtle movement thrusting his own cock back toward the stunned still clearly nervous man.

"Go ahead Frederick, remember I am now exclusively yours”

He proffered a small nervous smile. Everything that was happening had been precisely what Dr Frederick Chilton had wanted when he entered the small dimly lit room earlier. What he had fantasised about, with one small exception. He was not in total control. The notion both scarred him and aroused him.   That Will Graham should be in control of any situation still shot a small amount of terror through his veins but what he appeared to be in control of at this moment shot a large amount of excitement through the rest of his body.   A not so little part of him wanted Will Graham to remain in control of the situation and tell him what to do next. 

“Touch me Frederick, it felt good” 

The submissive in Frederick Chilton willingly took over, responding to Will Graham’s gentle yet authoritative voice.  His fingers once more curling around his full cock, stroking his sinfully silky skin.

He licked his suddenly dry lips. His eyes fixed on the flesh between his fingers, watching intently as a bead of precum formed at the slit in response to his measured touch.  He ran his thumb through the glistening droplet spreading it across the swollen tip and down the shaft of Will Graham’s beautiful cock. A throaty moan emanates from him as Frederick Chilton’s stroke intensifies. 

Chilton grinds himself against Will Graham. The lack of contact driving him crazy.  The unrestrained hand finally moves only to push Frederick Chilton back. His whole body tenses in trepidation. His hand faltering, this is it.

 He can feel the heat of Will Graham’s touch through his slacks, his throbbing arousal straining painfully against the restricting material.  He felt his zipper drop, a needy moan escapes his lips as his freed cock spills into Will’s soft palm.  Will Graham’s grip isn’t tentative its firm and assured.  A series of steady rapid strokes leaves Frederick Chilton almost gasping for breath. He has been aroused for so long by his patient, not just today. His own hand long since lacking in satisfaction when it came to thoughts of the disturbed Mr Graham.  He cannot help but feel a little self-conscious as in a couple of deft movements his pants and underwear fall to the floor pooling around his ankles. His shirt, tie and jacket still firmly in place.  How foolish he must look. As Will Graham’s fingers caress his balls all thoughts of vanity and how he must look vanish.  A strangled whimper escapes Frederick Chilton’s lips as the grip on his cock tightens and the strokes increase. A ball of heat pools low in his belly. He wants this to go on but is fighting a losing battle.  Will Graham is inflicting the maximum amount of erotic pleasure on his intimacy starved body.

 

As Will’s own cock throbs between his fingers he thrusts forward into the psychiatrist’s hand. All the while maintaining his rhythmic firm strokes of his doctor’s rather impressive length.

Frederick Chilton needs to cum. His balls tighten and his weeping cock throbs relentlessly. Will uses the natural lubricant as he pumps the shaft. Moaning helplessly Chilton’s orgasm rips through his body. Crying out as he semen spurts all over the younger man, his hands his groin in wave after wave.

 

Through his own euphoria Frederick Chilton feels Will Graham’s body start to tense. His own climax imminent. Dreams and fantasies of this moment have kept him hard for weeks. Having a handful of warm cum isn’t what he wants. His mouth takes Will Graham. His head bobbing back and forth, sheathing his teeth he drags his lips from root to tip. His tongue flicking the sensitive piece of skin at the tip and circling the head. Will thrusts forward, deep into his mouth, despite his ample size he doesn’t gag, He continues to slide his somewhat skilled tongue back and forth, tracing every ridge.  His hands travel provocatively up Will’s thighs. Suddenly Will’s fingers are entangled in his dark hair as if to hold him in place.  Adrenalin races through Frederick Chilton he feels the tension in Will’s body, feels his breathing shallow, feels him thrust forward one final time and warm sticky cum fills his mouth. He revels in the taste swallowing hard, milking every last drop from Will Graham.

 

Replacing his clothing and tucking in his shirt Fredrick Chilton looks directly at Will Graham for the first time in what seems like an eternity.

“That was very unorthodox therapy Doctor Chilton.  I don’t think we should discuss it further or mention it again”

Frederick Chilton leans heavily on his cane and nods in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was my first attempt at publishing a fanfic ~ hope you like it. Am thinking this might not be the last time Frederick Chilton's therapy is mentioned.........


End file.
